


EOU: Christmas Short

by HanaReiGirl



Series: Etrian Odyssey Re:Told [2]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Genre: F/F, Foreshadowing, Future Fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spoilers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaReiGirl/pseuds/HanaReiGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply a glimpse into the future of my other fic, 'EOU: The Yggdrasil Labyrinth' OR 'EOR:T: A Hexer's Story'. With foreshadowings, and 100% mixed with Christmas since written in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EOU: Christmas Short

**Author's Note:**

> "EOU: The Millenium Girl" belongs to 'ATLUS'.

The orange-haired woman literally dragged another woman outside the inn. "Come on, Remiliaaaa!" she grunted, one hand grabbing the dark-greyish-purple-haired woman by the cloak, her other hand keeping her medical staff attached to her waist _without_ letting it fall. "Don't stay in the dark practicing your curses all the time!"

"But I... don't want to..." she replied.

Rin rolled her eyes. "But it's Christmas!" she explained loudly, trying to get her hands to overpower Remilia's grip on the inn's entrance/doorway. "At least spend your time outside! There might be snow!"

"...snow...?" Remilia asked, her grip loosening.

"Ah-ha!" the orange-haired Medic woman suddenly shouted. She pulled as hard as she can, causing Remilia (and her dark black cloak) to tumble all the way out onto the ground. "I lied about it being Christmas, and I, umm, lied about snow!"

A long-red-haired Landsknecht woman walked up to her. "Getting Remi-chan out of her room, aren't you?" she asked cheerfully.

Rin nodded, though she felt embarrassed to have done it in front of one of her old companions. "H-Hai! Oh, umm, hi Scarlet-san!"

"Heh, no need for formalities." she sighed. "We're adults now- I even own the pub now!"

"Actually," Remilia interrupted, "you're... working with Older... Valerie." she whispered, loud enough for the two to hear.

"W-Well..." Scarlet blushed. "It, it still counts!" then she tapped Rin on the shoulders. "Oh, and by the way, today really _is_ Christmas and snow was reported to begin falling around afternoon."

The Medic blinked. "...w-w-whaat!?"

"You forgot the date until today, didn't you?"

Remilia nodded. "She did... completely..."

"H-Hey!" Rin exclaimed, pouting.

Remilia softly giggled, before caressing the Medic's cheeks (slowly and silently) then kissing her. The orange-head slowly relaxed into it.

"You two make a nice pair, y'know?" Scarlet commented.

Rin blushed and realized that the Landsknecht was still there. She parted off the kiss and stuttered, "I, umm, uhh!" while blushing furiously. "That was, umm, not me!" she exclaimed. Remilia calmly nodded without a blush, causing her to look at the Hexer, surprised. "A- At least look embarrassed before kissing me!" she pouted again.

The Hexer chuckled and nodded, playfully twirling her hands in Rin's short orange hair.

"A-Anyways, we'll be going to, umm..." Rin blushed and fidgeted with her fingers, "To the... y-y'know, our special place..."

Scarlet gasped with a smile. "Really? That's nice!" The two stared at the red-head. "Valerie said she wanted to go their as well, to refresh her mind and bring back memories of those old days..." she closed her eyes and let the (rather cold) breeze crash through her face. "Now it also kinda reminds me of the past... those times... good ol' days, eh?"

Rin nodded. "H-Hai! That'd be, um, nice!"

Remilia grabbed her arm. "Wait... we need to... bring another person too."

The Medic and the Landsknecht nodded. "Don't worry, Remi-chan!" Scarlet put an arm around the Hexer's neck. "We definitely won't forget _her_ , right?"

Rin smiled sheepishly as she scratched her head. "Ehehe, w-well..."

The Hexer face-palmed.

"Aaaanyways..." Scarlet sighed and walked towards the inn. "I'm just gonna go wake Val up. Still sleepin', ya know?"

"Still?" Rin gasped. "How can she sleep for that long?"

The red-head blushed and looked away. "Umm, well... t-these days..." she looked towards the sky, "She's been, umm, wanting to 'play' with me a lot... so... y'know."

"Oh." Remilia and Rin both murmured. "...ohhhhh." they blushed and looked away too. The two turned away, looking towards the direction of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, and coughed to themselves. "Have fun." they both told Scarlet in perfect synchronization.

She blushed furiously. "I, I WASN'T GOING TO DO THAT YOU SICK PERVS!" After a moment of silence, both the Hexer and the Medic laughed out loud together. Scarlet sighed. "A-Anyways, you two go on ahead. I'll catch up later..."

"Right, right."

* * *

Despite their efforts, none of the two could find Senna at all. "Geez," Rin muttered, "where _could_ she be...?" she asked herself. Remilia tugged at her sleeves. "Hmm? What is it-"

The Hexer pulled the Medic into a kiss and stopped her mid-sentence. Rin widened her eyes as she blushed, unable to do anything to get the Hexer to stop. She eventually stopped by herself, though, and let Rin go. "Did you... like it...?"

"W-What was, umm, what was that for!?" Rin exclaimed, flailing her arms. "Someone, _someone_ , could've s-seen that!"

Remilia chuckled. "In case we can't... find Senna."

"What does, umm, that has anything to do with the kiss!?"

"In case Scarlet... kills us..."

The Medic sighed. "Y-You're exaggerating her..." she muttered. "But... you're right. Maybe Senna's in the Labyrinth already...?"

Remilia cocked her head. "...I was just... messing around."

She ignored the Hexer's statement and smiled. "Hey, maybe we'll find her while heading to our special spot."

"...right. Just... maybe." she responded.

* * *

"Geez, Val!" Scarlet groaned. "Do I have to literally drag you _all the way_ to the Emerald Groves River?" she exclaimed, and you could obviously tell by her words that behind her was the brown-haired playful Valerie as a grown-up woman... being dragged. Literally. By the collar. "And you shouldn't let me drag you like this..." looking around, Scarlet noticed an asshole-ish-looking Tree Rat. She kicked it away. "It gives the animals more chances to attack you."

Valerie chuckled. "Aww, c'mon." she whimpered playfully. "Ya should at least be grateful for the early Christmas present I gave ya yesterday..." Winking, Valerie began hugging Scarlet's legs. (Much to her discomfort.) "How about I give you another present, right here and right now?" the brown-haired Landsknecht asked seductively.

"Oh, hush." the red-head replied, blushing. "Y-you give me that every single day!"

"Not true. That's only since after two weeks ago, where you promised that you'd make love to me anytime I want while 69ing ourselves."

Scarlet slapped Valerie's head. "T-That time I was drunk, you moron!"

"Drunk people tell the truth, 100% of the time."

"L-Lies!" The two suddenly stopped and gasped as they saw the river flowing gently. "...oh look, we're here."

"Okay," Valerie smirked, "you may drop me here and rape me as much as you want now."

"S-Shut up!" the red-head threw the brown-head to the floor and looked away. Valerie giggled.

The brown-head suddenly noticed someone else. "Oh look, it's Rinny and Remmy."

"Huh?"

Scarlet looked towards somewhere where they were hidden by trees- Remilia and Rin were on the ground. Remilia under, and Rin on top- the Medic was on four legs, leaning in closely-

"AND YOU TWO CALLED ME DIRTY!" Scarlet screamed and pointed a finger accusingly at the two, causing them to gasp and blush and stop what they had been doing.

"S-Scarlet-san!" Rin shouted. "U-Umm, I don't know, umm, no idea what you were talking about!"

Remilia just blushed and looked away.

"Awww." Valerie pouted. "You just had to ruin their moment, didn't you?"

"B-But, but...!"

Valerie sighed. "It could've somehow and most likely will end up as sex, and then maybe you'd get turned on by that and then we could do it together too..." she blushed as she squealed at that thought.

"Shut it!"

"Remilia-san?"

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice- a certain brown-haired Ronin carrying some materials. "Senna!" they all called out.

"Anno, why is everyone gathered here?" the brown-haired Ronin asked, dropping everything she had been carrying to the ground. "Is there some kind of special event here?"

"Nah." Rin reassured her. "We're just, umm, you know, trying to remember the nice past."

"Ah, trying to get those memories of the good ol' days, huh..."

Valerie giggled. "Great timing!" she exclaimed. Senna questioningly looked at her. "You were this close to witnessing the love-making-session of Rin and Remmy- too bad Scarley ruined everything."

All the members except Valerie blushed at that moment.

"...hnn." the Hexer whimpered, hugging the Medic as if she was scared of Valerie. (It was a fake act.)

"W-We weren't doing anything!" Rin exclaimed. "A, absolutely nothing! Nothing!"

"S-Shut it, Val!" Scarlet punched the brown-haired Landsknecht. "I didn't ruin anything!"

"..." Senna just watched the scene unfold while trying to imagine Remilia and Rin doing naughty things together. She shook her head and blinked. "Anyways, umm, I was simply here to gather some materials for the two Forest Folks, y'know." she sighed. "They said they wanted to see their real mother as a sculpture..."

Remilia sighed. "Kupala, huh... she was... a good person."

"T'was a shame she's gone now..."

Everyone nodded their head as silence took over.

"...anyways." Rin coughed. "Are you still, umm, visiting... you know...?"

The Ronin nodded. "Ah, yes, I am. I visit everyday." she replied, smiling. "Ever since that day, I felt the need to visit their graves... since both parents are dead now, right?" she asked. The others nodded in understanding. "I still feel angry at Alraune, but... the anger isn't as strong as before now."

Remilia looked away with a guilty expression. "...sorry... about that."

"Oh, no, it's okay, Remilia-san..." Senna smiled. "What matters is that she's gone now."

Scarlet and Valerie both shivered. "Alraune was damn creepy... especially what happened to us..."

The five soon laughed for some time.

* * *

After their meeting together, they soon headed towards their home. Scarlet sighed. "Well, that was rather refreshing..." she muttered, then sighed as the memories flooded her mind.

"But, hey, the reunion was nice, wasn't it?" Valerie asked.

"Well... umm, yeah." the red-head responded. "...I guess so."

Valerie pouted. "Aww, what'cha mean, 'I guess so'?"

Scarlet chuckled. "Fine, fine, I enjoyed it a lot."

"That's not right..." the brown-haired Landsknecht suddenly told her. "My Scarley would never admit anything that easily."

"S-Shut it!" Scarley blushed as she knocked on her head.

"Heehee, Merry Christmas, Scarley!" Valerie exclaimed, poking Scarlet's pouting cheeks.

The red-head finally smiled and laughed. "Love ya too, Val." she whispered as she dragged the brown-head's face towards her lips. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Remilia twitched her eyes. Behind her, she was dragging a certain Medic... sleeping. "...the dragger... gets dragged... huh..." she muttered. The two entered the inn and headed up towards their room. "So... heavy, she is." the Hexer groaned and placed the Medic on the bed.

Rin suddenly rolled towards her left. "...nn... love you, Remi-san..." she whispered.

The Hexer blushed. "...h-huh...?" she asked herself. "..."

Now that she looked at the sleeping girl, with the light shining from the windows, she looked like an angel to Remilia. Her orange hair shined like the sun itself. The Hexer blushed more. "Please... love me, Remi-san..." she muttered from her sleep again.

Remilia sighed and smiled, still red. "...Merry... Christmas." she leaned in and kissed the sleeping Medic.

* * *

The two little Forest Folks jumped up, excited. "Neh, neh! Can you tell us the story of the Yggdrasil Girl again?" they begged.

Senna nodded. "Hai, I will, but please wait." she reassured.

"But we want to hear it now!" one of them yelled.

"If you won't tell us, we'll cry as loud as we can!" the other joined in, faking her tears.

Senna shut her eyes tight. "O-Okay, okay! I will!" she raised her hands. "Please, calm down!"

They sniffed. "Okay..."

The brown-haired Ronin sighed. _How'd I manage to become the unofficial mother of these two?_

**Author's Note:**

> Foreshadowings:
> 
> 1) RemiXRin! I planned this out the entire way!
> 
> 2) And obviously, ScarletXValerie. As if you didn't see that coming.
> 
> 3) Scarlet now works/helps OlderValerie with her pub work. I wonder how that happened.
> 
> 4) There are more surviving Forest Folks, other than Kupala.
> 
> 5) Those two mentioned other survivors of the Forest Folks are Kupala's offsprings. They seem to be living with Senna in the wild woods now, though.
> 
> ?) Kupala died... well, actually, if you played the game at all, it's already obvious that she sacrificed herself to weaken the Yggdrasil Core. So basically, this is more of a spoiler than a foreshadowing. Lulz.
> 
> 6) Something happened between Remilia and Senna, which most likely involved Alraune.
> 
> 7) Alraune did something to Valerie and Scarlet. Apparently.


End file.
